Hanako
Hanako (花子), real name Yugi Amane (柚木普) is a ghost haunting Kamome Academy's old building's third-floor female toilet, third stall. Hanako governs over the Seven Mysteries as the School Mystery Number 7. He is the older twin brother of Yugi Tsukasa. As Amane, he previously attended the Kamome Academy as a student. Appearance Hanako is a short boy with matted, choppy black hair and big amber eyes. He wears a black gakuran with gold buttons, a white long-sleeved western shirt underneath, black shoes and red socks. The bottom of the gakuran shirt has red hems. He also wears a black hat with a gold emblem and red strings along the front seam to match his uniform. The underside of the hat is white. Hanako is often seen with and commands 2 white hakujoudai, with pink and blue circle markings respectively. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a matching long flowing black cape with gold and red collar and clasps, and a red underside. On his right cheek is a white seal with 封 (seal) written. As a human, Hanako was seen wearing the old Kamome Gakuen school uniform - a white short-sleeved shirt with black pants. He was often seen covered in bruises and bandages. There was a cotton gauze on his right cheek, similar to where his seal would be. Personality Hanako is cheerful and childish, he likes to have fun. He teases others and is kind of perverted, sadistic but kind. He is often shown smiling to mask negative emotions and can be described as a Stepford Smiler. Though he is always smiling at inappropriate times and seemed like he doesn't care about what was happening around him, his actions prove otherwise. Hanako is the 7th school mystery and is the boss of the 7 mysteries. Despite his childish persona, Yako and Tsuchigomori seems to follow his orders and wouldn't want him as their enemy. He protects Nene from danger, maintains the balance in the relationship between humans and supernaturals of the school, and is often seen helping others around. Hanako also has expressed a great deal of affection and concern for other individuals, especially his human companions, despite denying so. This is shown when he cheers Nene up with a kiss and when he chased around the school to find the Mokke's hidden trinkets, which included Kou's earring. He also opens up considerably with their company, confessing that his favorite dessert is donuts, which surprised even Tsuchigomori. Kou has said that despite the rumors about him and his past actions, he cannot see Hanako as a bad supernatural as described by his older brother Teru. Story TBA Relationship [[Yashiro Nene|'Yashiro Nene']] Nene and Hanako have a trusting and caring relationship. After their fates were entwined due to the mermaid scale, Hanako made Nene into his assistant in return to granting her wish. She started cleaning the toilet after school. She complains about doing it and tells Hanako that she doesn't like it, but Hanako says he looks forward to it every day. He feels nostalgic, and it felt like having a friend. Nene then calls him Hanako-kun instead of Hanako-san for the first time, so that they're friends. From then on, Hanako continues to save Nene from danger. Nene also wishes to learn more about him. Despite not being human anymore, Nene has called Hanako is her friend many times, which surprised others who are not fond of supernaturals. She called Kou her partner in wanting to know more about Hanako. After finding out more about and meeting Hanako's past, Amane, Nene's desire to be able to protect Hanako like he protects her becomes stronger. Nene thinks about how Hanako could have had a happy future, and Hanako also wishes for her to have a happier fate. They arguably have one of the most trusting relationships in the series. [[Minamoto Kou|'Minamoto Kou']] [[Minamoto Teru|'Minamoto Teru']] [[Tsuchigomori|'Tsuchigomori']] [[Yako|'Yako']] [[Aoi Akane|'Aoi Akane']] [[Yugi Tsukasa|'Yugi Tsukasa']] [[Mokke|'Mokke']] After "the Faeries" incident, Mokkes can be found following Hanako around, doing random tasks in the background. As Mokkes are petty thieves, Hanako has to return the missing items they've stolen from students, which includes Kou's earring. According to Hanako's biggest concern, Mokkes keep beating him in the game of cards. Abilities Command of Hakujoudai TBA Number 7's Powers TBA Trivia * His favorite snack is donuts. * Hanako plays the card game Hanafuda with the Mokkes. * His biggest concern is that he can't beat the Mokkes at cards. * Hanako likes cats, dogs, and rabbits. He thinks the mokkes look like rabbits. * Hanako is really into the shape of people’s fingers. * His ideal figure is to be a giant monster attacking the city.